fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Riyen
Riyen to trzeci klon Toa Cienia, Arkotha. Biografia Początki Tertium powstał z inicjatywy projektu Reflaxe, który został wszczęty w życie przez Karhan. Eksperymentowi przewodził jeden z głównych naukowców karhańskich, Kharas. Badacze działali na polecenie Toa Cienia, Arkotha, który zażyczył sobie stworzenia sześciu klonów samego siebie. Tertium powstał jako trzeci, choć podczas procesu klonowania niektóre komórki zostały uszkodzone, powodując problemy z odczuwaniem emocji, co wyróżniało go na tle pozostałych okazów, które mimo jego oschłości nie odrzucały go, a część z nich uważała go nawet na najsilniejszego z nich wszystkich. Karhanie nazywali ich potocznie Tenebrisami. Według umowy między Arkothem, a Kharasem pięciu z szóstki klonów miało zostać zabranych przez Toa Cienia jako osobistych popleczników, podczas gdy pozostałą kopię karhańscy naukowcy mieli wykorzystać do dalszych eksperymentów. Osiem lat po rozpoczęciu projektu Arkoth przybył wezwany przez Kharasa, który oznajmił, że proces został prawie skończony i wymagane były ostatnie poprawki. Toa Cienia zamierzał więc pozostać w placówce do zakończenia ostatecznych weryfikacji. W dzień przed planowanym odejściem z laboratorium zdarzył się incydent, w którym pięciu Tenebrisów zostało zamordowanych w nieznanych okolicznościach, a laboratorium został znacząco uszkodzone. Placówka badawcza zapadła się pod ziemię, podczas czego zginęło wielu naukowców. Arkothowi udało się zbiec. Kharas, widząc, że cały kompleks był skazany na ruinę, zamknął ocalałego Tenebrisa, Tertiuma, w specjalnej kapsule, która pogrążyła go w śpiączce. Następnie kapsułę tę wystrzelił w powietrze przez specjalny szyb, po czym sam schował się w swego rodzaju bunkrze, wbudowanym w laboratorium. Gdy kompleks przestał się zapadać, na wolność wydostały się inne dzieła Karhan, mortiwy, które zaczęły polować i mordować ocalałych naukowców. Ostatecznie przeżył tylko Kharas. Wiele lat później Tertium przebudził się ze śpiączki na powierzchni, tracąc jednak pamięć. Gdy spojrzał na kapsułę, w której został uwięziony, dostrzegł napis "Tenebris". Przyjmując to za swoje imię, Tenebris opuścił wyspę Karhan i zaczął podróżować po Wszechświecie Matoran. Gdy w trakcie wędrówki zaczął stopniowo doznawać wizji dotyczących jego dawnego życia, poprzysiągł sobie, że odzyska swoje wspomnienia. Podróż Przez następne lata Tenebris podróżował po Wszechświecie Matoran, ucząc się nowego dla niego świata i poszukując własnych wspomnień. W trakcie wędrówki zapoznał się z językiem matorańskim i kulturą poszczególnych ras, między innymi dowiedział się o Wielkim Duchu. Stopniowo, uderzały w niego kolejne migawki z przeszłości, powodując zdezorientowanie, ale również napędzając jego chęć odkrycia reszty. Tułał się między innymi po Południowym i Północnym Kontynencie, ale docierał też na poszczególne wyspy. O reszcie niesprawdzonego świata uczył się z różnych zapisków i kronik. Antrocez Podczas jednej z wędrówek Tenebris dotarł do Antrocez, niewielkiego miasta handlowego otoczonego zewsząd górami. W trakcie obserwacji odnalezionego miejsca ze skarpy Tenebris został zaczepiony przez trójkę Skakdi, którzy, będąc pod wpływem, uznali, że ten chciał się z nimi bić, i go zaatakowali. Jednakże Tenebris bez trudu powalił całą trójkę, a gdy został zapytany o imię przez jedynego przytomnego Zakazianina, przedstawił mu się. Następnego dnia Tenebris zszedł do miasta, postanawiając odpocząć w nim na dłuższą chwilę. W tym celu szukał noclegu, jednak nie było go na żaden stać. Przechadzając się po Antrocez napotkał spotkanych poprzedniego dnia trzech Skakdi, którzy od razu go rozpoznali. Przywódca zgrai przedstawił się jako Rokan. Po krótszej rozmowie, w której wyszedł na jaw problem noclegu, Skakdi zaproponował Tenebrisowi, by przenocował się u jego przyjaciela, Vortixx Vistana, który zaproponował mu względnie niską cenę za pojedynczy pokój. Tenebris zgodził się. Podczas rozmowy z Rokanem w jego pokoju Tenebris dostrzegł kolejną migawkę z przeszłości, gwałtownie reagując na nagłą wizję. Toa omal nie stracił przytomności, gdyby nie Skakdi, który gwałtownie wybudził go z letargu. Krzycząc, żeby nie straszył go tak więcej, zszedł na dół do swoich towarzyszy, zapraszając również i Tenebrisa. Toa uznał, że kolejna wizja była znakiem, by został dłużej w mieście, co też postanowił zrobić. Czując zmęczenie nagłą retrospekcją, postanowił się przewietrzyć. W trakcie spaceru dostrzegł dym, a następnie eksplozje i pożar, roznoszące się po mieście. Tenebris natychmiast udał się w kierunku, z którego rozchodził się dym, przebijając się przez ruiny płonącego miasta. Ostatecznie dotarł do sprawcy całego zamieszania, którym okazał się być Monsterianin Ceo. Napastnik użył swojej mocy, by wywołać w głowie Tenebrisa bolesne wspomnienia, lecz atak nie powiódł się ze względu na amnezję Toa. Wywiązała się walka, w której Tenebris boleśnie przekonał się o większym doświadczeniu przeciwnika - Ceo zranił go i pokonał, zostawiając go na pewną śmierć w płomieniach. Gdy Tenebris się obudził, dostrzegł, że znajdował się poza zniszczonym miastem, a jego pancerz uległ przebudowie. Gdy chciał wstać i rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu, do środka weszła Ga-Matoranka, która wyjaśniła mu, że znalazła go w Antrocez i cudem wytargała z obrębów miasta, zabierając do jej chatki na niewielkim wzgórzu, a później naprawiła i przebudowała jego pancerz. Podczas rozmowy z inżynierką odkrył, że nazywała się Gera, a on sam był nieprzytomny przez dwa dni. W tym czasie Antrocez zostało zniszczone i przejęte przez maszyny Ceo. Gdy kontynuowali konwersację w chatce, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Matoranka stwierdziła, że otworzy. W międzyczasie Tenebris dostrzegł dziwną płytę na ścianie. Zaintrygowany, dotknął jej, a ona otworzyła pod nim podłogę, zrzucając go do podziemi. Gdy już się pozbierał, spostrzegł, że wylądował nie w naturalnej jaskini, ale w jakimś podziemnym laboratorium. Na miejscu znalazł wiele maszyn i dokumentów, jednakże większość zapisana była w nieznanym dla niego języku. Znalazł także pusty zbiornik z turkusową cieczą wewnątrz. Gdy go dotknął, doznał silnego bólu głowy, który powalił go na ziemię i pozbawił przytomności. Nagłe wizje uderzyły w niego, powodując utratę kontroli. Tenebris, chcąc uciec z tego miejsca, podświadomie użył mocy Cienia, wytwarzając z zebranych cieni parę skrzydeł, dzięki którym wyleciał z podziemi. Impet uderzenia zniszczył chatkę Gery i roboty towarzyszące Ceo, który zaatakował dom Matoranki w poszukiwaniu ocalałych. Niszcząc żołnierzy Ceo, Tenebris opamiętał się i rozproszył cieniste skrzydła, odzyskując pełnię świadomości. Jego wspomnienia zaczęły się odnawiać w większym stopniu, odzyskując pamięć o jednej ze zmarłych sióstr. Wspólna tułaczka Po zniszczeniu Antrocez Tenebris, wraz z Rokanem, Vistanem i Gerą, przesłuchali Ceo, który okazał się zostać oszukany przez tajemniczego nieznajomego, posiadającego informacje o rzekomym skażeniu w mieście. W trakcie jego wyjaśnień Toa wyczuł dziwne poczucie spokoju i akceptacji podawanych przez niego faktów (które później okazały się wpływem Maski Prawdopodobieństwa), lecz koniec końców zgodzili się, by mu towarzyszył. Zanim wyruszyli, Tenebris odbył kilka sesji treningowych z Rokanem, który postanowił wyszkolić go w walce wręcz. Gdy już wyruszyli, często zdarzały się sprzeczki pomiędzy Gerą i Rokanem, który narzekał na zbyt długie wędrówki i prosił często o postój. Zirytowana Matoranka często odpowiadała gwałtownie, każąc mu się uciszyć. Często, by uciszyć tę dwójkę, pozostali zgadzali się na chwilę odpoczynku. W trakcie jednego z nich Tenebris został zaatakowany przez tajemniczego napastnika. Po krótkiej konfrontacji agresor zniknął, jednak Toa miał przeczucie, że jeszcze wróci. Targany niepewnościami obudził pozostałych i nakazał wymarsz. Niedługo później ktoś zaczął ich gonić. Grupa zaczęła biec przez górską drogę, a gdy pojawiło się rozwidlenie, Tenebris nakazał im się rozdzielić. Toa wraz z Ceo ruszyli lewą ścieżką, a pozostali pobiegli prawą. Tenebris i Monsterianin zostali szybko zaatakowani przez wroga, i, widząc, że dalsza ucieczka nie ma sensu, stanęli do walki. Razem pokonali wielu przeciwników, mimo ciężkiej rany, jaką odniósł Ceo. Po skończonej bitwie wycieńczony Tenebris stracił przytomność. W trakcie nieprzytomności ponownie trafił do czarnego świata, który przedstawiał jego umysł. Tam po raz kolejny napotkał dziwny kształt, który pojawił się w jego głowie podczas ataku na Antrocez. Ten zaczął z niego szydzić, choć przyznał, że Toa wydał się interesujący i zastanawiał się, czy nie był on jednym z Proroków. Zanim jednak Tenebris zdążył o to zapytać, czarny świat zniknął, a on odzyskał przytomność. Gdy się przebudził, dostrzegł wokół siebie swoich towarzyszy. Ci wyjaśnili mu, że udało im się uciec i przenieść go do znalezionej po drodze chatce. Oznajmili też, że niedługo tamci ich znajdą, więc należało kontynuować ucieczkę. Niedługo potem wyruszyli. Jak się okazało, mieli rację. Tajemniczy napastnicy wkrótce ponownie ruszyli w pogoń za grupą Tenebrisa. Podczas uciekania nastąpiła eksplozja, która odrzuciła ich wprzód. Toa uderzył twardo o ziemię i stracił przytomność. Obudził się jednak szybko, by odnaleźć się w chaosie walki. Szybko został zaatakowany przez jednego z wrogów, jednak udało mu się go powalić. Zaraz po nim podeszła do niego przywódczyni napastników, która pochwaliła go za wytrzymałość i zaczęła żartować o nim i jego charakterze, który uznała za intrygujący. Kobieta przedstawiła się jako Shathra i chwilę później stanęła do walki z Tenebrisem. Mimo początkowych wyrównanych szans okazało się, że Shathra była szybsza niż Toa, z łatwością wyprowadzając ciosy, których on nie mógł zablokować. Mimo to, starał się dotrzymywać jej kroku. Podczas zablokowania przeciwnicy stanęli blisko siebie i Shathra zdawała się rozpoznać Tenebrisa. Gdy zaczęła mu to wyjaśniać, on skonfundowany zaczął ją wypytywać o wszystko, co wiedziała na jego temat. Widząc, że Toa nie miał pojęcia o czym mówiła, zaproponowała mu, żeby sam się przekonał, po czym dotknęła go. Ciało Tenebrisa objęły dziwne symbole, które zaczęły lśnić, a po chwili Toa zniknął. Nie widząc powodu do dalszej walki, Shathra i jej ludzie wycofali się. Towarzysze Tenebrisa, widząc jak w zdumieniu znika, uznali go za martwego. Laboratorium Karhan Jak się okazało, Tenebris nie został zabity, a przeteleportowany do nieznanego mu miejsca. Gdy odzyskał w pełni świadomość, odnalazł się w ciemnym korytarzu. Zanim zdążył zastanowić się, gdzie został przeniesiony, usłyszał niepokojące krzyki i kroki. Przeczuwając najgorsze, Toa rzucił się do ucieczki. Wrzaski nieznanych mu bestii zaczęły być głośniejsze, toteż, gdy nadarzyła się okazja, Tenebris skrył się za znalezionym po drodze filarem. Bestie przemknęły obok niego, nie dostrzegając go. Stwory poruszały się jednak zbyt szybko, by Toa mógł je zobaczyć w panującej ciemności. Zagubiony, Tenebris zaczął pałętać się po korytarzach nieznanego mu miejsca, szukając wyjścia. Przemierzając ciemne pomieszczenia napotykał często rozerwane zwłoki, o co posądzał napotkane wcześniej bestie. Koniec końców znalazł wejście do pierwszego większego pokoju. Przy nich dostrzegł zwłoki Zakazianina, pogrążone w krwi. Toa przyjrzał im się, potem uhonorował go chwilą ciszy, jednak gdy chciał odejść, ten sam trup chwycił go za nogę i powalił na ziemię, z zamiarem rozszarpania. Zaskoczony i przerażony Tenebris chciał zrzucić napastnika z siebie, ale był on silniejszy, raniąc go w prawe ramię. Toa przytrzymał głowę umarlaka, który próbował go zagryźć. W ostatecznej determinacji Toa chwycił za odłamek metalu, odrąbał nim rękę truposza, a później przeszył mu szyję. Gdy potwór był wystarczająco osłabiony, Tenebris zrzucił go z siebie i zmiażdżył jego twarz o ścianę. Zwłoki padły, permanentnie martwe, a Tenebris obrzydził się własną brutalnością. Czas spędzony w mrocznym miejscu odbił się na jego psychice, powodując paranoję i depresję. Tenebris stracił poczucie czasu, nie pamiętając ile minęło dni odkąd się tam pojawił, zaczął nawet liczyć swój pobyt w latach. Mimo ogromnego zmęczenia przeświadczenie o nagłej śmierci powstrzymywało go od próby jakiegokolwiek większego odpoczynku. W trakcie spacerowania po kompleksie Tenebris natykał się na różne nagrania, mówiące o nieznanych mu projektach, które ktoś przeprowadzał w tej placówce. Niestety, były one nagrane w nieznanym mu języku, przez co nie rozumiał ich sensu. Później jednak odnalazł teksty i tłumaczenia dla niego zrozumiałe. To wtedy dowiedział się o Mortiwach, ożywionych trupach, które grasowały po kompleksie, i na które miał już nieprzyjemność natrafić. Potem jednak te same bestie pomogły mu przedostać się dalej, powtarzając przy tym tekst, którego znaczenia jeszcze nie znał. Ostatecznie, Tenebris znalazł ogromny bunkier, wbudowany w kompleks. Ogromne wrota były zamknięte i Toa nie był w stanie ich otworzyć. Poddając się, postanowił odpocząć na chwilę przy nich. Nagle jednak usłyszał w sobie czyjś głos, który wydawał mu się znajomy. Po chwili brama otworzyła się, zapraszając Tenebrisa do środka. Przemierzając szeroki korytarz, Toa został uderzony falą wspomnień i objawień, dowiadując się o Heretach i o tym, jak naukowcy tej placówki chcieli przejąć ich moc. Odzyskiwana pamięć rozrywała mu umysł, gdy okazało się, że "Tenebris" nie było jego imieniem, a określeniem używanym dla serii klonów, których ci naukowcy stworzyli. Toa sam był jednym z nich. Gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, oraz z tego, że pozostałe kopie, które widział w swych snach i wizjach, zniknęły, zaczął pytać mówiącego w jego głowie głosu gdzie oni się podziali. Głos z radością oznajmił mu, że wszyscy zostali zabici, a sprawcą tego czynu był nikt inny jak sam Tenebris. Uderzenie kolejnych fal pamięci przyćmiło go, a fakt zabicia jego pobratymców wprawił w rozpacz i rozgniewał. Przypomniał sobie, kim był głos, który zaczął do niego mówić - Kharas, dowódca placówki i główny badacz z całego jej personelu. Przypominając sobie w większości swoje przeszłe życie, w gniewie rzucił się naprzód, wściekły na Kharasa. Gdy dotarł do wnętrza bunkra, znalazł w nim Kharasa, odzianego w srebrny pancerz, który zasłaniał całe jego ciało. Ten jeszcze raz powtórzył, że to Tenebris zamordował pozostałych klonów. Wściekły, Toa rzucił się do ataku, lecz w trakcie został uderzony strumieniem energii. Surowa moc żywiołu Cienia została wtłoczona w jego ciało, przemieniając je. W trakcie procesu w Tenebrisa uderzyły kolejne wizje, według których to nie on zabił swoich pobratymców, a Toa, na którego bazie powstali, Arkoth. W trakcie tej samej wizji w czarnym świecie pojawiły się pozostałe klony, które pożegnały się z Tenebrisem. Żegnając się z nimi w pokoju, Toa poczuł jak zrzuca z siebie ciężar, który męczył go przez tyle lat. Wreszcie zaznał spokoju, którego nie czuł od dawien dawna. Gdy proces się zakończył, Tenebris objawił się odmieniony, jego pancerz wyzbył się bieli i przyjął ciemne barwy czerni i szarości. W wolnej dłoni pojawił się również miecz o czarnej klindze, Łupieżca. Jego maska również uległa zmianie, przyjmując kształt szlachetnej Shelek. Kharas był widocznie zaskoczony przemianą, a szczególnie pojawieniem się Łupieżcy. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś, czego Tenebris jeszcze nie rozumiał, zarządził autodestrukcję placówki. Kompleks zaczął się walić i zapadać. Wspominając coś o Przeznaczeniu i oderwaniu się od niego, Kharas nakazał Tertiumowi ucieczkę. Gdy ten zapytał, co z nim, naukowiec odparł, że zostanie, by przerwać połączenie z wyznaczonym losem. Sądząc, że powinien mieć nowe imię, Kharas zapytał Tertiuma, jak go teraz nazywać. Po krótkiej chwili Tenebris przyjął nowe imię - Riyen. Korzystając z szybu, znajdującego się w bunkrze, Riyen uciekł z niszczejącej placówki i wydostał się na powierzchnię. Uzyskując nowe wspomnienia i umiejętności, był w stanie zrozumieć powtarzany przez Mortiwy tekst i pojąć powiązanie między nim, a jego osobą. Wyznaczając sobie nowy cel, czyli odnalezienie Arkotha, Tenebris opuścił wyspę, która niedługo później zatonęła, zniszczona przez autodestrukcję kompleksu. Poszukiwania Arkotha Riyen przez następne kilkanaście tygodni zbierał informacje i podróżował po Północnym Kontynencie. Posiadając wskazówki w swojej głowie, Tenebris odkrył, że powinien odnaleźć Ashada, Toa-najemnika, który rzekomo posiadał klucz nie tyle do odnalezienia Arkotha, co do odkrycia tajemnic Heretów, które zabrali ze sobą do grobu. W tym celu udał się do niewielkiego miasteczka Neokrum, w którym zaczerpnął informacji od barmana pewnego baru. Ten stwierdził, że Ashad faktycznie był niedawno w mieście, ale kilka dni temu wyruszył na północ. Właściciel baru podejrzewał, że udał się do Tyhgry, pobliskiej metropolii, gdzie mógł poszukać nowego zlecenia. Riyen, kupując uprzednio wierzchowca, Tygrysa Płaskoszczękiego, wyruszył w pogoń za najemnikiem, kierując się do miasta Tyhgra. Incydent w Tyhgrze Po dwóch dniach Riyen dotarł do ogromnego miasta Tyhgry, które rządzone było przez Turagę Dhegora i Najwyższą Radę, składającą się z dziesięciu szanowanych i wysoko postawionych osób. Odkrył też, że z powodu śmiertelnego wirusa, który opętywał miasto, powszechnie wydzielało się trzy strefy życia: podziemia, gdzie zsyłano zarażonych, powierzchnię, gdzie mieszkała codzienna ludność, oraz szczyty, gdzie kryli się najczęściej bandyci i wyrzutki społeczeństwa. Riyen odnalazł pobliski antykwariat i tam poprosił o mapę miasta. Gdy zapytał się właściciela, skąd zdobędzie informacje o sytuacji w mieście, ten odparł, że najlepiej byłoby zapytać samego Turagę Dhegora, który przesiadywał całymi dnami w swojej siedzibie. Budynek Turagi wyróżniał się na tle pozostałych, dlatego też Riyen bez trudu go odnalazł i do niego dotarł. W drodze do Turagi napotkał pewną Vortixx, która służyła jako swego rodzaju recepcjonistka w siedzibie władzy. Gdy oznajmiła, że Dhegor nie był niczym zajęty, Tenebris wyruszył na spotkaniu z Turagą. Od niego dowiedział się, że Ashad dalej musiał być w mieście, skoro jego siatka szpiegowska nie wyłapała jego odejścia. W trakcie rozmowy Turaga zaczął się dławić i dusić po wypiciu danej mu przez jego pomocnicę herbaty, i mimo starań Riyena Dhegor umarł. Gdy do środka weszła Theora, Vortixx i pomocnica Turagi, z którym Tenebris uprzednio się spotkał, oskarżyła go o zamordowanie Dhegora i nakazała strażnikom aresztować go. Mimo jego protestów, jakoby to nie on zabił przywódcę miasta, strażnicy rzucili się na niego. Riyen, chcąc, nie chcąc, musiał uciec, odlatując na cienistych skrzydłach. Tracąc kontrolę nad cieniami, Riyen wylądował na dachu jednego z budynków, daleko od siedziby Turagi. Tam zaczął zastanawiać się nad zabójstwem Dhegora i o tym, jak został w to wplątany. Dostrzegając problem, który będzie go dręczył w przyszłości, postanowił rozwiązać zagadkę. Gdy tak rozmyślał, podszedł do niego tajemniczy nieznajomy w czarno-żółtej zbroi i stwierdził, że Riyen miał ciężki dzień, mordując Turagę i uciekając z siedziby. Tenebris obruszył się, stwierdzając, że to nie on zabił, tylko Vortixx, która go otruła. Nieznajomy zdecydował się trochę pomóc Riyenowi i powiedział mu, aby pojawił się przy głównej ulicy miasta następnego dnia na dachu jednego z budynków, gdzie zamierzał się z nim spotkać. Po tym zniknął. Nie mając lepszej opcji, Riyen przybył na główną ulicę, gdzie był świadkiem wygłoszenia przemowy przez niejakiego Toa Emalga, który wyjawił swoją chęć przejęcia władzy w mieście jako spuścizny po Dhegorze, którego "szanował i podziwiał". Czekając większość dnia, Riyen w końcu doczekał się przybycia nieznajomego, który odkrył, że członkowie konspiracji, która wrobiła go w morderstwo Turagi, zamierzali zabić jednego z członków Najwyższej Rady, Vortixxa Ulegyna. Zaproponował, by go obronić i wykorzystać do zdobycia potrzebnych informacji. Riyen przystał na ten pomysł. Tej samej nocy trafili do rezydencji Ulegyna, w którym panowała kompletna ciemność. Obaj przypuszczali, że zabójca był już w środku. Wrażenie nasiliło się, gdy zobaczyli wybite okno. Riyen i jego towarzysz rozdzielili się, z zamiarem odnalezienia Vortixxa, i gdy nieznajomy w rzeczywistości znalazł radnego, Tenebris napotkał na swojej drodze mordercę, który wziął go za jego cel. Gdy okazało się, że był w błędzie, postanowił go zabić, by pozbyć się świadków. Po dłuższej walce, podczas której Riyen odsłonił twarz Karela, pokazując pokrytą bliznami głowę z rozdzielającą się żuchwą i językiem przypominającym mackę, zabójca wycofał się, twierdząc, że jeszcze się spotkają. Krótko po tym Riyen natrafił na nieznajomego i Ulegyna, z którym porozmawiali i wypytali o wiele rzeczy. Przypominając sobie o swoim wierzchowcu, Tenebris opuścił ich i udał się na poszukiwania Tygrysa. Znalazł go porywanego przez zgraję Skakdi. Gdy ci nie zamierzali oddać zwierzęcia, Riyen wdał się z nimi w walkę i szybko zmienił ich nastawienie. Odzyskując Rahi, udał się wraz z nim na poszukiwania jakiegoś lokum, gdzie mogliby się zagnieździć. Gdy już jedno znalazł i w nim się ulokował, doznał kolejnej wizji, pierwszej od bardzo dawna. Zaskoczony nagłym snem, postanowił się przejść. W trakcie spaceru dostrzegł słup jasnego światła, który wystrzelił z siedziby Turagi. Zaintrygowany, ruszył w kierunku wieży. Gdy wszedł do środka, zauważył panującą pustkę, przeciwną do zwyczajnego ruchu w siedzibie. Wtem został zaatakowany przez Karela, który w wyniku nieudanego zabójstwa stracił za karę rękę. Walczyli przez dłuższą chwilę, dopóki pan Karela nie nakazał mu się wycofać, by samemu stanąć do walki. Karel wycofał się, a na jego miejsce pojawił się Makuta, który zaczął szydzić z tego, jak bardzo Riyen był do niego podobny. Przeciwnik pochwalił się wieloma umiejętnościami Kraata, które przytłaczały Tenebrisa. Ostatecznie ich walka przeniosła się na szczyt siedziby, gdzie słup światła kierował się ku niebu. Początkowo Riyen utrzymywał się w defensywie, ale niedługo potem został powalony przez Makutę, który chwycił go za szyję i podniósł, gotowy do zadania ostatecznego ataku. Zanim jednak Makuta wykończył Riyena, przedstawił mu się jako Maleg i opowiedział o swojej przeszłości. Wspomniał również, że to on był Toa Emalgiem, próbującym przejąć władzę nad Tyhgrą, wyśmiewając przy okazji, jak nawet Dhegor nie dostrzegł prostego anagramu jego imienia, którego używał. Opowiedział też trochę, choć niewiele, o jego planie. Potem przysunął Riyena do świetlistej wieży i zaczął ją "karmić" jego energią. Nim Tenebris osłabł na dobre, słup światła zaczął się zniekształcać, a promień, którym pożerał energię Toa, wygasł. Gdy spojrzeli w dół, Maleg i Riyen dostrzegli Theorę, która postanowiła odwrócić się od swojego pana i zatrzymać go. Skupiając swój gniew na Vortixx, Makuta zignorował Riyena, który wyswobodził się z uścisku Mrocznej Dłoni i, wykorzystując resztki sił, pchnął Malega prosto do wnętrza wieży. Promień światła zaczął pożerać energię Makuty, rozrywając jego ciało. Po tym zgasł. Wymęczony Tenebris padł nieprzytomny. Doznał następnej wizji, w której po raz kolejny w czarnym świecie pojawiła się nowa postać, która jakby zastąpiła jego siostrę, jedną z klonów. Ta z troską pytała, jak się czuje, oraz wyjaśniła mu, co się stało. Gdy zrozumiał, że Theora mu pomogła, odzyskał przytomność i obudził się. Gdy się obudził, zastał przy sobie Theorę, która wykazała skruchę i opowiedziała mu swoją historię. Riyen postanowił jej wybaczyć, a ona oznajmiła, że zamierza uciec i rozpocząć życie na nowo. Odchodząc, Tenebris udał się do pobliskiej biblioteki i poprosił o list gończy Ashada. Gdy dostał go w ręce, zrozumiał, że nieznajomy, który zaproponował mu pomóc, w rzeczywistości był poszukiwanym przez niego Toa. Od Ulegyna dowiedział się, gdzie przebywał Ashad. Znalazł go w magazynie broni. Gdy potwierdził jego tożsamość przed nim, wywiązała się krótka walka, która skończyła się remisem. Stracie przerwał Ulegyn, który zaproponował opuszczenie magazynu, zanim ktoś nie przyjdzie sprawdzić hałasu, który wywołali. Gdy zebrali się ponownie w rezydencji Ulegyna, Vortixx, który stał się jednym z bardziej obiecujących kandydatów na nowego przywódcę w mieście, zaproponował im pracę. Chciał, by obaj udali się na Desparę, z którą miasto Tyhgra współpracowało handlowo od dawna, i spotkali z jej władcą. Stwierdził też, że od dłuższego czasu Despara nie dawała oznak życia, a wszyscy emisariusze, których wysłali, nigdy nie wrócili. Przyznał się też, że do tego wynajął Ashada, ale pragnąłby, by zajął się tym też Riyen. Koniec końców Tenebris zgodził się i wraz z najemnikiem popłynęli na Desparę. Bunt na Desparze Po wielu dniach żeglugi obaj dotarli na Desparę. Kierując się wskazówkami danymi im przez Ulegyna, udali się prosto do stolicy wyspy. Po drodze napotkali kilku tubylców, którzy ostrzegli ich, by uważali na "potwory" czyhające w mieście. Nie rozumiejąc ich słów, ruszyli dalej. Ostatecznie dotarli do miasta i tam zaczęli pozyskiwanie informacji. Dowiedziawszy się, że władca przyjmuje gości dopiero po południu, Ashad uznał, że trzeba dany im czas jakoś spożytkować. Riyen postanowił udać się do znalezionej przez siebie biblioteki, co nie spotkało się z aprobatą najemnika. Mimo to poszedł za nim. Tam nie zastali nikogo, ale udało im się odnaleźć tajemnicze wejście, gdzie odnaleźli Turagę z Kanohi Rau na twarzy. Kobieta zdawała się medytować, a gdy zobaczyła gości, zaczęła mówić niezrozumiałe dla nich zdania, między innymi o "rozwianiu mgły kłamstwa i ukazaniu ścieżki prawdy". Gdy spytali o co jej chodzi, odparła, że niedługo sami się przekonają na własnej skórze. Gdy Ashad zaproponował wyjście, Turaga odparła, że w nocy nie jest bezpiecznie. Mimo jej przestróg duet wyszedł, gotowy, by spotkać się z władcą wyspy. Mimo to Riyen przyjął jej ostrzeżenie poważnie i powiedział swojemu towarzyszowi, by był czujny. Po drodze napotkali widowisko, a dokładniej egzekucję tak zwanych "grzeszników". Gdy strażnicy zobaczyli ich widoczny gniew, uznali, że sympatyzują z nimi i ogłuszyli ich. Riyen został zabrany do lokalnego więzienia, Ashada zaś wzięto na przesłuchanie. W więzieniu naczelnik wymyślił grę, która polegała na tym, że strażnicy więzienni będą polować na więźniów. Ci, którzy mieli przeżyć w ciągu trzydziestu minut, wygrywali. W trakcie pobytu w więzieniu Riyen zaprzyjaźnił się z Toa Argusem, którego wola już dawno została złamana, jednak wraz ze wsparciem Tenebrisa zaczął odzyskiwać chęć życia. Podczas chorej gry naczelnika duet przebijał się przez kolejne fale przeciwników, jednak ostatecznie Argus został zabity przez jednego ze współwięźniów, który podstępem zaszedł go od tyłu i zasztyletował. Zdeterminowany, by ocalić przyjaciela, Riyen zabrał konającego Toa do sali głównej więzienia, gdzie jednak nie udzielono mu pomocy. Argus skonał w jego ramionach. Rozwścieczony tą niesprawiedliwością, Tenebris zamordował pobliskiego strażnika, rozrywając go cienistymi mackami. Szybko jednak został powalony naczelnika, który kazał zabrać go do celi. Od tamtej pory naczelnik zainteresował się Riyenem, torturując go na różne, możliwe sposoby. Gdy już złamał jego ciało, postanowił złamać ducha, pokazując mu zniszczony hełm Ashada i zerwaną skórę jego wierzchowca, Tygrysa Płaskoszczękiego, co wskazywało na śmierć ich obu. Tenebris wpadł w szał i zaczął rozrywać więzienie swoimi cienistymi mackami, zabijając przy tym zebranych strażników. Dopiero pod koniec dotarł do naczelnika i po cięższym pobiciu powiesił go na jego własnym biczu. Po tym uciekł z więzienia. Następnego dnia Riyen dorwał jednego z dowódców straży, Skakdi Nastira, który ogłuszył go i wrzucił do więzienia, i przesłuchał go. Dowiedział się od niego, że Wyrocznia, Turaga, którą napotkał wraz z Ashadem, wiedziała znacznie więcej, oraz że Nastir wysłał do niej kilku swoich żołdaków, by ją uciszyli. Uznając, że już mu się nie przyda, Riyen zabił Nastira, a potem udał się do biblioteki, by ocalić Turagę. Gdy pokonał napastników, zaczął pytać Wyrocznię o to, co działo się na wyspie. Turaga wyjaśniła mu, że po tym jak władzę przejął "ich niegdysiejszy obserwator", zło opanowała Desparę, zepsuło ją. Odparła też, że nowy władca działał na polecenie Trzeciego Oka, lecz nie potrafiła mu wyjaśnić, kim lub czym ono było. Jej wiedza pochodziła z maski, która przepowiadała przyszłość, ale robiła to w sposób niedosłowny, mglisty. Riyen stwierdził więc, że aby dowiedzieć się więcej, musiał spotkać się z nowym władcą Despary. Wyrocznia oznajmiła, że sam tam nie wejdzie, i zaproponowała mu dołączenie do ruchu oporu, który rozwijał się na wyspie. Tenebris postanowił skorzystać z jej pomysłu. Ostatecznie udało mu się dotrzeć do ruchu oporu, którym przewodził, ku jego zaskoczeniu, nikt inny jak Turaga Dhegor. Czcigodny wyjaśnił mu, jak przeżył próbę zabójstwa w Tyhgrze, i oznajmił, że zamierzają przypuścić atak na pałac władcy podczas organizowanego przez niego festiwalu. Niestety, przez to akcja napadu na arsenał musiała zostać przyspieszona. Do misji zgłosiła się Shiva, Toa o zdolnościach teleportacyjnych. Dhegor, jako, że potrzebni byli co najmniej dwaj ludzie do tej misji, zaproponował Riyena, który się zgodził. Duetowi udało się wedrzeć do środka arsenału i wykraść sporo broni dzięki portalom Shivy. Napotkali przy tym nieoczekiwany opór ze strony strażników, ale mimo ich zażartości nie powstrzymali buntowników przed kradzieżom broni i wysadzeniem arsenału. Gdy wrócili do bazy, Tenebris przekazał swoje obawy co do zdrajcy w szeregach Dhegorowi. Według niego ktoś ich wystawił i zdradził strażnikom, że przybędą. Turaga postanowił przyjrzeć się tej sytuacji. Podczas pobytu w bazie ruchu oporu Riyen ponownie wylądował w czarnym świecie, wymiarze jego snów i wspomnień. Tam doznał wizji, w której stracił rękę, urwaną mu przez Cień. Budząc się gwałtownie, zastał przy sobie Skera, jednego z buntowników, który organizował misję napadu na arsenał, z nożem w dłoni. Zaskoczony, że Tenebris się obudził, zaczął się tłumaczyć, jednak on go nie słuchał. Od razu wstał i powalił mężczyznę, który zaczął krzyczeć o pomoc. Narenda, która przechodziła obok, weszła do pokoju i przekonana, że to Riyen był zdrajcą, rzuciła nim o ścianie, otumaniając, po czym podeszła do Skera, sprawdzając jego stan zdrowotny. Ten zaczął kłamać, że to Tenebris ich zdradził, podkładając przedwcześnie ładunki. Jak się jednak okazało, Narenda wiedziała, że to Shiva podkładała ładunki, co sprawiło, że zaczęła zastanawiać się nad prawdomównością Skera. Wściekły, ugodził ją w bok i postanowił zabić i ją, i Riyena, a potem obarczyć wszystkim Tenebrisa. Jednakże, Narenda otrząsnęła się z ataku i skręciła mu kark, wyrażając przed tym żal, że ich zdradził. Po tym wezwała medyka i powiedziała Riyenowi, żeby odpoczął, przepraszając za to, że uznała go za zdrajcę. Tenebris zgodził się na odpoczynek i ułożył do snu. Następnego dnia, podczas festynu, buntownicy rozpoczęli atak na pałac. Podczas przebijania się przez wrogie wojska, Riyen napotkał Ashada, który, jak się okazało, przeżył i po ucieczce od swych oprawców dołączył do ruchu oporu. Najemnik pomógł mu dotrzeć do wrót pałacowych, powstrzymując generała wrogich wojsk, Bargana. Riyen trafił do pałacu, gdzie napotkał Dhegora, który dotarł do budynku poprzez moce teleportacyjne Shivy. Razem udali się do sali tronowej, gdzie zastali czekającego władcę wyspy. Okazał się nim być Maleg, który po zniszczeniu jego ciała w Tyhgrze znalazł sobie nowe w postaci Karela. Oznajmił też otwarcie, że zamordował Theorę za jej zdradę. Między Makutą, a Tenebrisem wywiązała się walka, która po pewnym czasie przeniosła się na taras widokowy pałacu, z którego można było dostrzec pole walki buntowników i armii despariańskiej. W trakcie pojedynku Maleg odciął Riyenowi prawą rękę, tę, która dzierżyła Ciszę. Mając swoją broń poza zasięgiem i będąc na łasce Malega, Tenebris zdecydował się użyć Łupieżcy, którym gwałtownie machnął, rozcinając ciało Malega. To po chwili rozpadło się, a z samego Makuty pozostała jedynie chmura Antidermis. Zanim jednak Maleg zdążył zbiec, Riyen rzucił Łupieżcą, który wypalił esencję Makuty, zabijając go. Po walce, zmęczony i krwawiący, padł nieprzytomny, pewny swojej nadchodzącej śmierci. W trakcie snu ponownie wylądował w czarnym świecie, gdzie od tajemniczej postaci, która zastąpiła jego siostrę, dowiedział się o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu w postaci Nihil Nostry, którego Maleg miał na celu uwolnić. Odzyskując przytomność, mimo głębokiego krwawienia udało mu się opuścić pałac. Potem, gdzieś na uboczu, zasklepił zranienie po amputacji, a gdy już odzyskał siły udał się do Wyroczni i pozyskał od niej informacje o Nihil Nostrze. Gdy je otrzymał, zniknął, opuszczając Desparę. Przez ruch oporu został uznany za martwego, choć Dhegor i Ashad wierzyli, że udało mu się przeżyć. Vestera Powstanie na Togharii Klęska Głębia Cechy i umiejętności Jako klon Toa Cienia, Tenebris posiadał ograniczoną kontrolę nad żywiołem Cienia, będąc w stanie pochłaniać i kontrolować cienie. Niestety, brak treningu spowodował problemy z manipulacją żywiołem, przez co Tenebris rzadko na nim polegał. Po wtłoczeniu w niego energii cienia w laboratorium Karhan jego kontrola nad żywiołem została automatycznie wzmocniona i był w stanie tworzyć z cieni fizyczne obiekty, takie jak macki czy dłonie. Używał również cieni jako środka transportu, wchodząc do wnętrza jednego i wyłaniając się z drugiego. Riyen nie mógł jednak przenosić się w miejsca bardziej oświetlone, gdzie cienie słabły i zanikały, ponieważ groziło to rozerwaniem w trakcie przemieszczenia. Będąc jedynie kopią, Riyen nie posiadł wszystkich umiejętności Toa, między innymi nie był w stanie stworzyć mentalnego połączenia z inną istotą, nie posiadał również charakterystycznej Mocy Toa, przez co jego rany leczyły się znacznie gorzej. Ponadto nie mógł przemienić się w Turagę. Podczas procesu kopiowania obdarowano go ciałem podstawowym, takim jak pozostałych klonów. Było ono ponadprzeciętnie silne i zwinne, lecz mniej wydajne, przez co szybciej się męczyło. Dodatkowo nie zostało ono w żaden sposób skoordynowane, przez co ruchy Tenebrisa miały w zwyczaju wyglądać niezgrabnie, co było zauważalne podczas walk. Po przemianie w laboratorium jego ciało uległo zmianie, bardziej upodabniając go do Arkotha. Wraz z zebraną sumą doświadczeń Riyen zyskał na sile, zręczności i wytrzymałości oraz męczył się wolniej. Jako, że nigdy nie przeszedł żadnego treningu, styl walki Riyena pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Jego niezgrabne ruchy powodowały powolność i długi czas reakcji. Z czasem udało mu się to wyćwiczyć, choć wciąż brakowało mu finezji w poruszaniu się i atakowaniu. Nie potrafiąc fachowo walczyć, Tenebris opierał się na surowej sile i nieczystych sztuczkach. Podczas starć pozostawiał wiele luk, których jednak nie pozwalał wykorzystywać poprzez serię gwałtownych, chaotycznych ciosów. Nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w walce wręcz, co zmieniło się po treningach z Rokanem. Uzyskując pewien poziom sprawności w pojedynkach na gołe pięści, Tenebris nauczył się wykorzystywać to podczas dzierżenia broni, wyprowadzając bardziej kształtne i płynne ciosy. Koniec końców wyodrębnił własny styl walki i stał się swego rodzaju mistrzem w posługiwaniu się chepeszem. Po przemianie, która obdarowała go wzmocnioną siłą i zwinnością, jego zdolności bitewne znacząco wzrosły. Ponieważ proces klonowania nie przebiegł w pełni pomyślnie, jego emocje zostały znacząco ograniczone, powodując ogólną oschłość i apatię. Tertium nie odczuwał silniejszych emocji i nie był w stanie ich do końca zrozumieć, bowiem ich koncepcja była dla niego obca. Preferował też samotność. Czuł jednak swoiste przywiązanie do pozostałych klonów, a ich śmierć spowodowała u niego ból i rozpacz. Gdy odzyskał wspomnienia i przypomniał sobie, że częściowo odpowiadał za ich morderstwo, wyraził skruchę i żal. Ostatecznie stali się dla niego motorem napędowym, który pozwolił mu przetrwać mordercze laboratorium. Z powodu amnezji Tenebris stał się zagubiony i obcy, co spowodowało u niego nieufność i pogardę wobec innych. Zdeterminowany, by odzyskać wspomnienia, wykazał się wytrwałością i cierpliwością, podróżując w spokoju poprzez Wszechświat Matoran. Ostatecznie pogarda i nieufność przemieniły się w fascynację i zaciekawienie otaczającym go światem, co złagodziło jego charakter. Czując się odrębny od pozostałych, wzmocnił jedynie swoją aspołeczność, samemu wykluczając się ze społeczeństwa, uznając, że najzwyczajniej w świecie do niego nie pasuje. Uznawał swoją broń, Ciszę, za skarb, a później również za istotę żywą, do której często mówił i dzielił się z nią swoimi opiniami. Wraz z pozyskiwaniem wiedzy o świecie i jego mieszkańcach Tenebris stał się bardziej otwarty na relacje z innymi, choć wciąż wolał samotny spokój. Zaadaptował również inne cechy, stając się sarkastyczny i szyderczy, oraz wykreował własne, specyficzne poczucie humoru. Charakteryzował go również lakoniczny sposób mówienia. Po odzyskaniu części wspomnień osobowość Riyena uległa częściowej zmianie. Przestał być aspołeczny, stał się również bardziej stonowany i ambitny. Fragmenty pamięci, które odzyskał, a dokładniej te dotyczące Arkotha, spowodowały u niego żądzę zemsty, dość gwałtowną i desperacką, choć nie objawiała się ona w jego zachowaniu. Jego sarkastyczne podejście osłabło, przyćmione powagą, która narodziła się ze świadomości ogromu rzeczy, które musiał zrobić, by zemścić się za swoich poległych braci i siostry. Stał się mimo wszystko bardziej przyjazny i otwarty na rozmowę, a jego lakonizm w mowie zaczął powoli zanikać. Po starciu z Malegiem, w wyniku którego stracił rękę, Riyen popadł w depresję, czując własną słabość i marność. Wierząc, że nie był w stanie pokonać Arkotha, gdy został tak ciężko zraniony przez mniej znaczącego przeciwnika, zaprzestał poszukiwań, a jego wola walki została stłamszona. Żądza zemsty wygasła na długi czas, przyćmiona świadomością kruchości życia. Riyen ponownie oddzielił się od pozostałych, tym razem nie ze względu na obcość, a na poczucie nędzy, które, chcąc, nie chcąc, wokół siebie roztaczał. Po spotkaniu Strady, która postanowiła pomóc mu w odzyskaniu formy, Riyen obudził w sobie nowe pokłady determinacji, silniejszej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Zdając sobie sprawę z własnych braków w umiejętnościach, postanowił je szlifować pod okiem doświadczonej Toa Światła. Maska i uzbrojenie Riyen nosił maskę pozbawioną mocy. Pierwotnie wykuta była w formie charakterystycznej dla całej szóstki Tenebrisów, ale po przemianie przyjęła kształt szlachetnej Shelek. W podstawowej formie Riyen posiadał mechaniczną protezę, którą, ze względu na powodowane przez nią ciężkość i ból, nazywał Ramieniem Agonii. W pełni mechaniczna ręka była w stanie korzystać z ograniczonych wersji mocy siedmiu masek: Crast (odpychanie), Kiril (regeneracja materii nieożywionej), Jutlin (zniszczenie), Garai (kontrola nad grawitacją), Kakama (szybkość), Hau (osłona) oraz Calix (zręczność). Moce były uruchamiane komendami głosowymi. Po przemianie w laboratorium proteza przepadła, zastąpiona biomechaniczną kończyną. Główną bronią Riyena był chepesz o imieniu "Cisza", którego odnalazł po przebudzeniu. Po przemianie w placówce Karhan otrzymał Łupieżcę, miecz o czarnej klindze. Czując jednak dziwne mrowienie i niepewność podczas dzierżenia tej broni, rzadko z niej korzystał. Przez krótki czas nosił też przy sobie krótką szablę. Po walce z Arkothem Riyen stracił Ciszę, jednak zachował Łupieżcę. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od francuskiego słowa "Rien", oznaczającego "Nic". Pojawienia *''Nihil Nostra'' **''Noc Śpiewów'' **''Niewolnik Cieni'' **''Czeluście Szaleństwa'' **''Dwie Szale Prawdy'' **''Zmienić Przeznaczenie'' Autor TheSpawn Kategoria:Twórczość Tenebrisa32 Kategoria:Self-MOC Kategoria:Nihil Nostra Kategoria:Cień